No Cheer Today
by TaggertShare
Summary: Feel Blue Flu strikes Care a Lot. Funshine gets sick while picking up some Vacation Brochures at Cheer's Home. Cheer ends up taking care of Funshine during his illness. She finds the task of taking care of an ill Big Boy Bear is not as bad as she has heard. Her empathy for the ill Funshine makes them grow fonder of each other. His Vacation plans seem ruined. Are they?


Funshine hardly paid attention as Brave Heart Lion gave his usual Morning Speech. Cheer tried to suppress a yawn. Only Laugh a Lot seemed happy to listen as the others present tried to look interested. Then Take Care Bear pushed Brave Heart aside. "Yesterday we had one Care Cousin not present. Gentle Heart Lamb has Feel Blue Flu. Today we are missing her and two Bears. Share and Grumpy now have the Flu too. It started with Cheer last week. How do you feel now, Cheer?"

Cheer blushed to be singled out as the start of a Flu Epidemic. "I feel much better. It doesn't last long but the few days it lasts are miserable. I even surprised Surprise Bear by puking on her while gossiping." "Lucky for me I am surprisingly immune to most illnesses" said Surprise. "Well most Bears and Cousins aren't" said Take Care. "If any of you start to feel ill stay Home. I am passing out Flu Kits to those of you who want one. If you get sick drink plenty of fluids and follow the instructions in the Kits."

As the Meeting broke up Funshine raced off without a Flu Kit. He had no time for such things. He had to get ready for a Trip to the Midnight Mountain Ski Resort. Cheer had been there last Winter and had told Funshine all about her fun time there. She hadn't had time this Year due to her Duties as a Care Council Member. She had told Funshine to stop by her place later. She had some Brochures he may want to check out. Cheer had almost left without a Flu Kit. She should now be immune since she had already had the Flu. However she decide to grab one as she liked bargains. If it's free it's a bargain. Cheer giggled as she heard Harmony and Take Care talking.

"Big Boy Bears act just like Cubs when sick" said Harmony. "There is nothing like being sick to bring out the little pouting Cub inside of every big Boy Bear." Take Care laughed. "Well some Boys never really grow up. Luckily for Share she is too ill to care if Grumpy whines like a Cub." Cheer ambled on grinning. "I wonder if Share and Grumpy got sick by sharing Germs" she thought to herself. "I did see them rubbing Noses under the Mistletoe as Share took down her Great Giving Day decorations."

Meanwhile Funshine was checking his Back Pack and To Do List. "Oh, I need to drop by Cheer's place and get that ah achoo! Darn, why am I sneezing? I have no time for that." He hurried out the door without a Jacket. His fur should keep him warm enough. He headed for Cheer's home. A cold gusty wind mussed up his fur. "I guess I should have grabbed a Jacket" he muttered to himself.

Cheer had just finished changing the Linen on her Bed. She had also had to clean the Couch. She didn't want Vomit Stains on her furniture. She shook her head. "Wow, I can't believe how many times I Threw Up while sick" she said to herself. "There's no cheer when you feel ill. I hope Grumpy and Share are getting over the Flu." She went to a Cupboard to check her basic supplies. She was happy to see she still had plenty Cans of Soup in case she got sick again. She shook an aspirin bottle. "Good thing I brought home a Flu Kit. I needed more medicine."

Cheer opened the Flu Kit Package. There was a bottle of Liquid Aspirin and a liquid Non-aspirin Pain reliever. Rubber gloves and a small bottle of Hand Paw disinfectant. There were some packages of dehydrated Broth. Also some packets of powder to add to a Glass of Water. Cheer read the label on one. 'Lemon and Honey flavoring with Electrolytes added' it read. 'May be served warm'. "Gee, I wish I had some of this around when I was sick" she thought as she put it in the Cupboard.

She heard a knock at the door. "I forgot about Funshine" she thought as she went to answer the door. Cheer was glad to see Funshine. "Get in here out of the cold" she said to the shivering Funshine. "You should have worn a Coat or Jacket. Care Bear fur is not thick enough for this type of cold Weather. No matter how tough a Bear you think you are." "I guess you are right, Cheer" said Funshine. "I suddenly feel a lot less energetic than I did an hour ago." "Well have a seat while I get the Brochures" said Cheer.

Cheer heard Funshine cough just a she reentered the room. She looked at him with concern. She set the brochures on the coffee table. "Your Nose is Pale" she said as touched his Nose. It is also hot and dry feeling, let me get my thermometer. Let's see if you are getting a Fever." Funshine suddenly put a Paw to his face. "Achoo! Oh gee, excuse me!" He kept his Paw near his mouth as he tried to suppress a Cough. He saw Cheer shaking a thermometer. "I'll be fine, you don't need to check me" he said. Cheer grinned, "afraid this is a Rectal Thermometer? Unfortunately it isn't so I can't embarrass you that way!"

"Now open your mouth and hold this under your tongue." Funshine sighed and then complied. His Tummy suddenly started to feel queasy just as Cheer pulled the thermometer out of his mouth. He dared not mention it. Cheer stared at the thermometer. "Dang, you do have a Fever" she said. "Maybe I should get Home real quick" said Funshine. Cheer put her Paws on her Hips. "Just like a Boy! Never wanting to admit how sick you feel. Remember what happened that time you tried to hide the fact you had The Bubbles."

"Yeah, that was bad" mumbled Funshine. "Lucky for me my Sister, Superstar, was strong enough to force me down into Bed. Sometimes it is nice to have a Sister who is stronger than you." He suddenly looked desperate. He was about to make a dash for the door. Just as he took a step he bent over. "Bleagh" he went as Vomit spewed from his mouth. Funshine was mortified. He had just thrown up on Cheer's Floor. Cheer grabbed his Hand Paw and pulled him into her Bathroom. She lifted up the toilet seat. Funshine went to his knees in front of the toilet. "Bleagh" was the sound he made as a stream of vomit went into the Flush. Cheer stared at the poor Boy. "I guess I have an unexpected guest" she mumbled.

Funshine was trembling as he knelt in front of Cheer's Flush. "Thank the Stars it is cleaner than mine" he thought. "Well, it had been cleaner!" Funshine felt weak kneed as Cheer help him up. She helped him get to her Couch. "Lay still" she said as she pushed him down onto his back. Cheer grabbed some rags, lye soap and a pail of water. She cleaned up Funshine's messes. "First mine and now his" she thought to herself. "They should call this Mess your House up Flu." She then grabbed a blanket and threw it over Funshine.

Funshine wrapped the blanket around his now shivering body. He reached for a Brochure. Come to Midnight Mountain for fun and cheer it read. Funshine groaned as he tossed the brochure. "No cheer today" he murmured. "Well you have me today" said Cheer. She watched Funshine clutch the blanket. He lay in a Fetal Position. Any movement by him was met by aches and nausea. "Lie still while I get some things" said Cheer. Funshine heard Cheer making noises in the Kitchen. Cheer happily got things ready for her sick guest. She remembered what Harmony and Take Care said about big Boys acting like Cubs when sick. "There's nothing wrong with acting like a Cub" Cheer thought. "Especially a Boy Cub. I used to love Cub Sitting Tugs. Even when he was in Diapers." She grinned as she imagined Funshine in a Diaper.

Funshine had nearly dosed off when he heard Cheer set something down nearby. He watched as she brought some more things into the room. He was still lying in a Fetal Position. "Here is a Throw Up Bucket" she said pointing to a plastic pail. She set up a small table. "Here is some water and other things you may need. Now try to sit up while I give you some medicine from Take Care's Flu Package." Funshine wretched as he sat up. Cheer got the Plastic Pail ready just in case.

Cheer smiled as she tilted Funshine's head back. "Open wide and take your medicine." She dumped two Tablespoons of medicine into Funshine's mouth. "Swallow like a good Boy" she cooed. Cheer brushed some fur out of Funshine's eyes. "Anything else you need?" Funshine looked embarrassed. "I have to go to the Bathroom but I don't know if I can get there without getting sick again." "I know how you feel" said Cheer. "Standing and walking made me feel so ill I had to resort to sitting on the Throw Up Bucket to go Pee."

Funshine weakly grinned. "I don't think I want to try that." Cheer helped him to his feet and help support him as he staggered to the Bathroom. "Do you need help using the toilet" Cheer asked with a grin. "No, just turn around" mumbled Funshine. Cheer grinned again as she heard him Pee and then flush the toilet. Funshine felt like a Cub as Cheer washed his Hand Paws. Then she led him to a Chair near the couch. Cheer then went to the small table. On it she had placed a basin of water. Funshine then blushed as Cheer gave him a Sponge Bath.

He sighed as Cheer then toweled his fur dry. "See, you liked that, didn't you" she said. "Yeah, it did feel nice. Thanks" said Funshine. Cheer helped him back onto the Couch. "The Pail" said Funshine as he tried to jump back to his feet. Cheer got it in place not a second too soon. Soon she was dumping its contents into the toilet. Funshine let Cheer wash his face again. Then she got some water for him to rinse his mouth out. Funshine groaned as he lay back down. Cheer looked at the pamphlet that had been in the Flu Kit. She pulled up a small chair to sit on by the couch.

As Funshine lay back Cheer rubbed his Belly with her free Paw. The other held the Pamphlet as she read it. Then she got up and went into the Kitchen. Soon she returned with a Cup of the Lemon Drink. It was steaming slightly. She put it to Funshine s Lips. "Try sipping this." Funshine sipped some up. "Not bad" he mumbled, "but I can hold the Cup myself." Cheer tickled his cheek. "I was so shaky when I was sick I spilled stuff all over my fur. Be a good Boy and let me help you drink this." After the last of the drink was gone Funshine lay back and grinned. "Thank you Cheer" he said as she readjusted his Blanket. Cheer had tucked him in like a Cub. Funshine let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. Being Sick was not so bad when you got special treatment!

Cheer grinned as she looked at the now napping Bear. "Harmony and Take Care didn't mention how cute a sick Boy can look when laying helpless. Too bad I can't rub noses with him" she thought. She walked over to a Book Case. She removed a Book she hadn't looked at in several years. 'Basic Cub Care' was its title. As Cheer looked at its illustrations she imagined Funshine as a Cub. She sighed as she read how to properly give a Cub a Bath. "Sometimes they give you a shower as you bathe them" she said to herself. "How I miss Cub Sitting! I wish we Care Bears were like Rabbits when it comes to having Babies. Unfortunately Care Bear Cubs are a rarity."

Cheer put the book away and went to check on Funshine. She thought of what Harmony and Take Care had said. She also thought about what Lovalot had once admitted to her about Grizzle. Lovalot had taken an ailing Grizzle into her home one cold evening. From that time forth Lovalot had special feelings for the Runt other Bears despised. "Oh gosh" said Cheer under her breath. "What if I get like Lovalot. She often treats Grizzle like a Cub!" Without thinking Cheer bent down and tenderly rubbed Noses with the sleeping Bear. Funshine sighed in his sleep. He mumbled something. To Cheer it sounded like he had said Momma. "What a sleeping cutie" said Cheer as she gently ran her Paw down his Body.

It was getting late. Cheer prepared herself a light meal. Then as an after thought she left a message on Take Care Bear's answering machine. Cheer got ready for the night. She wanted to be able to hear if Funshine needed anything during the night. Cheer dragged a small mattress into the Living Room. She threw a Sleeping Bag and Pillow on it. Then she checked on Funshine. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Cheer crawled into her thrown together Bed. She was soon asleep.

Cheer awoke with a start. She had dreamed Funshine had turned into a Cub. She almost felt disappointed it was only a dream. She could see it was early in the Morning. She turned on a Lamp and checked her sleeping guest. She tenderly touched him. His Nose was still hot and dry. His Chest fur felt wet from sweat. He opened his eyes. "How do you feel" said Cheer. "Like I have been in a Sauna" he said. Cheer saw him look toward the Bathroom. She giggled as she help him out of Bed. "I suppose you need to Pee" she said as she helped him into the Bathroom. "Actually I need to sit on the Flush this time he mumbled."

Cheer left him sitting on the Toilet to answer a knock on the door. It was Take Care Bear. "The Morning Meeting is cancelled today due to the Flu Epidemic. Even Brave Heart is sick" said the Doctor. "I got your Message, how are things here?" Cheer pointed to where Funshine had been lying down. "Funshine took sick while picking up a brochure" said Cheer. "I let him stay here for the night." "Oh no, this flu must be bad if it can drag Funshine down" said Take Care. Suddenly a toilet could be heard flushing. Take Care reached into her Black Bag. "Some of the Victims have congestion. Diarrhea can also be a messy complication. If so prepare the powdered drink to avoid severe dehydration. Here is some aromatic Bath Powder. A hot Bath with this in the water should be soothing to any sick Bear or Cousin."

Take Care grinned mischievously. "Sometimes it is hard to get Boys to take a Bath. Have fun giving him one! See you" she said as she headed out the door. Cheer was just reaching for the Bathroom door when Funshine staggered out. Cheer wrinkled her nose. "I think you have the complication Take Care told me about." Funshine looked distressed as he was helped back to the Couch. Cheer smiled as she gave him some medicine. Then she fetched a Bowl of warm Broth. "You need something in your Tummy. If not you will get weaker and dehydrated." She put a spoon of Broth up to his mouth. Funshine meekly let her spoon feed him. Cheer wiped his chin when he was finished.

"Good Boy, you got it and your Medicine down. Don't move, I'll be right back." Funshine soon heard the Toilet flush. Then he heard water running. He thought Cheer was taking a Bath. Instead she came out and started pulling him to his feet. Funshine felt weak as Cheer guided him into the Bathroom. "Do you need to use the toilet again?" "No" he mumbled. Cheer guided him over to the Bath Tub. "You need a Bath. The Doctor gave me some Aromatherapy for your water." Funshine got in the Tub. The aroma from the Bath Salts did help his Chest feel clearer. He blushed as Cheer knelt and reached in with a washcloth.

"I can wash myself" he said. Cheer held out a Paw Held water sprayer and laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. I will use this to clean your embarrassing Parts." Cheer washed his face, ears and neck. Then his Back and Chest. "Now get up on your knees and expose yourself. There, that is not so bad is it?" Funshine saw her grin as she hit her target with the water. "No, it's fine" said the slightly embarrassed Boy Bear. "Turn around and put your Tail up" said Cheer. "Another fun target to spray at" thought Cheer as Funshine's Butt got a Shower. "He has a Cute Butt." Cheer sighed as she went to fetch a Towel. She could have bathed him all day.

Funshine stood shakily as he was toweled dry. After he was led back to the Couch Cheer combed his fur. "So what did you think of your Bath" she asked. Funshine grinned. "I was embarrassed at first, but it sure felt nice." "You had nothing to be embarrassed about" said Cheer. "You have a nice Body. Be proud of what you have. I am certain there is a Girl Bear out there who would love to cuddle close to it." "Gee, thanks" said Funshine. As he lay back down he suddenly had a revelation. Was Cheer that Girl who would love to cuddle close? There was a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

It was late in the afternoon when Funshine woke up. Cheer was napping on her makeshift bed. Funshine stared fondly at her. "You know" he thought to himself. "She's really nice, for a Girl." Cheer woke up just as Funshine got off the couch. "Are you feeling any better" she asked as she went to get the thermometer. "I feel weak but my Tummy isn't queasy now" he said. "Let's see if your fever is gone" said Cheer as she stuck the thermometer under his tongue. After removing and checking it she said "it is only slightly above normal now. Let me get you another dose of medicine. You don't want a relapse."

After Cheer gave him some medicine Funshine smiled. "You would have made a better Doctor than the Doctor. Now let's see if I can go to the Toilet without making a smelly mess." Cheer felt a bit disappointed as he went in by himself. She looked at the brochure Funshine had tossed earlier. She sighed. If only she could get some time off to go there again. She imagined herself skiing with Funshine. She remembered what Take Care had said about some Boys never really growing up. Cheer smiled as she thought "Funshine is one of those Boys who never grew up. That makes him special." After hearing the toilet flush Cheer waited until Funshine came out. "So how was it this time" she asked. "Not as messy or smelly as before. I should be able to make it home soon."

"Well it will soon be cold and dark outside" said Cheer. "You had better stay here until the morning. Lots of rest is best for Colds and Flu. I will make some Soup for Supper if you want to try eating a light Meal." "That sounds fine" said Funshine as he picked up a brochure. He glanced at it until Cheer brought in Two Bowls of Soup and two cups of Juice. They made light talk as they ate. "I guess I need to reschedule my Ski Trip" said Funshine. "It would be nice if you could go too." Cheer grabbed a Calendar off the wall. "I could make time on the 13th and 14th of next Month."

Funshine grinned. "That was just the Weekend I was thinking about." Cheer circled the Dates and scribbled a note on the Calendar Page. "Now let's get ready for bedtime. We don't want Bedtime Bear or Sweet Dreams Bear to give us Heck for not getting to Bed on time." "I really am getting used to sleeping on your couch" said Funshine after he came out of the bathroom. He lay down. "You forgot the blanket" said Cheer as she tucked him in for the night. She tussled the fur between his ears. "I will miss having you as a guest when you leave. I will have to make sure you get at least one more nice aromatic Bath before you go Home."

"Well fun is in my name and sometimes a bath can be fun" said Funshine. Cheer giggled as she bent down and rubbed her nose on his. "Like a little Cub, may you have fun in the tub" she said gleefully. "Also on our... I mean my Ski Trip" said Funshine. Cheer had an impish look on her face. "I heard there are some nice Saunas there. Also Jacuzzis. Do you think you may need help getting in or out of a Jacuzzi?" Funshine laughed. "Well if a certain Bear can make it there I will know who to ask for help. I heard there is room for two in those Jacuzzis."

Three weeks later Funshine was soaking out some aches and pains after a day on the Ski Slopes. The Sauna and Jacuzzi was everything the Brochure had promised. He smiled as a Bear in a Bikini walked in. Cheer had that Impish Grin again. My Foot Paws aren't used to skiing any more. Trying to keep up with Superstar and falling on my Backside left a few aches too. Is there room in there for one more Bear?" "Climb on in" said Funshine. Soon the two Bears were soaking side by side holding Paws. Funshine grinned as Cheer kept edging closer.

"So are you one of those Girl Bears who wants to cuddle close?" Cheer put her arms around him and rubbed noses. "What do you think" she cooed. "Is it me or is it getting even hotter and steamier in here?" Funshine was delighted. "It is just right as far as I am concerned. I..." He didn't get a chance to finish as Nose touched Nose once again. Later as Cheer headed for her cabin Hopeful Heart stopped her. "I noticed two Bears spent a long time in the Sauna. Did you soak in the Jacuzzi too?"

"Both were wonderful" said a smiling Cheer. Hopeful Heart had a devilish look on her face. "I hope you found it hot and steamy in there." Cheer giggled. "We certainly did!"


End file.
